


I'll Take Care Of You

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Avengers Family, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Desire, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Femslash Friday, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I love this ship, Insecure Wanda, Insecurity, Lesbian Natasha, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Little Space, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Natasha/Wanda - Freeform, PWOP, Past Sexual Abuse, Pegging, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Resolved Sexual Tension, Safe Space, Safer Sex, ScarletWidow, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tribadism, Trust Kink, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda has trust issues, WidowWitch, Yuri, lesbian wanda, mdlg, natasha is a sweetie, sexual healing, wantsha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Wanda has dealt with some traumatic things in her past, however, Natasha knows how to make them go away with a bit of tender loving care for her little princess.





	I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS, THIS IS VERY NSFW! ;)
> 
> I heard about this lovely pairing from ShippersGuideToTheGalaxy's Avengers Infinity War video. This pairing hadn't even crossed my mind! And I knew that it deserved a delicious, smutty, MDLG style piece, because we all know Wanda could benefit from it ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Please leave comments and kudos below! They make my day a lot better <3

Wanda, on the other hand, was insecurely taking her time in the bathroom, trying to make sure she looked presentable for Natasha. After tucking her dress up so it was barely covering her crotch, she slowly walked over to Natasha’s room. 

 

Natasha smiled on her bed, “Honey~ that's a cute dress~”   
  


Wanda blushed, “T-Thanks mommy...I wore it just for you.” She was nervously crossing her legs as she stood, which lead Natasha to thinking about taking charge.   
  


Natasha stood up and kissed her neck, “Mmmm~ you look so sexy babycakes.” She lifted the back of Wanda's dress and squeezed her butt, “I could eat you up, you're so cute.”   
  


Wanda almost moaned, “Mommy...p-please…” She extended her arms to reach for her. Natasha kissed her and massaged Wanda’s butt, she slipped her hand to the front and lightly ran her hand on Wanda's little parts.   
  


Wanda whined and called out, “Mommy…mommy I want you...to tell me...what to do.”   
  


Natasha smiled, “Mmmm… let's start with sitting on the bed.” Wanda scurried and sit on the bed, looking up shyly to make sure Natasha was happy at all times. She slowly stripped out of the dress, letting Natasha see her body in lingerie.   
  


Natasha looked her over and smiled as she said, “Lay back baby. Mama is gonna reward you.”   
  


Wanda asked as she scooted back, “Reward? How?” She moved her legs so Natasha could see the lace peeking out from the panties.   
  


Natasha giggled, “Oh just relax~ you'll see.” Wanda tensed up a little and tried to relax. Natasha decided maybe a little pushing would help, so she went to the ‘toy box’ for some things. Natasha took out a small vibrating bullet and kissed Wanda's thighs. She rubbed the toy up and down Wanda's panties and said, “It's gonna tingle a bit sweetie but you'll love it.”   
  


Wanda bit her lip and moaned out as the bullet was turned on, “O-Oh~!!”   
  


Natasha kissed and massaged Nur’s thighs as she slipped the bullet into Wanda's underwear, “You like your reward baby cakes?”   
  


Wanda nodded quickly, “M-Mmm!! I lov-love it...I love it, mommy…!” She squirmed and moaned to get more friction.   
  


Natasha said, “Ah, ah ah… don't be doing that~ calm down honey I haven't even had my treat yet.” Wanda whined but stopped, as best she could, to let Natasha do what she wanted to for herself.   
  


Natasha pulled Wanda's underwear down and took away the bullet, “Mmmm~ I see you made dessert for mama too~”   
  


Wanda blushed but smiled, “I did...cuz I love you, Natasha- I mean Mama…”   
  


Natasha bit Wanda’s inner thigh, “Mama only honey.” Natasha blew on Wanda's exposed parts and watched her squirm. Wanda was oversensitive for all the feelings, and squirmed under Natasha’s breath. Watching Natasha look predatory yet caring only made her wetter.   
  


Wanda asked, “I-Is Mama...going to enjoy me as dessert?”   
  


Natasha smirked, “Hush… mama wants to savor you.” She flicked her tongue lightly over Wanda’s parts before sucking and leaving a hickey on her inner thigh. Wanda gasped out at the sensation and the pain. She moved her hands upwards to squeeze her breasts, rubbing her nipples under her lacey bra, trying for some release. Natasha licked Wanda and began to lick hungrily as she clawed Wanda’s legs.   
  


Wanda whimpered, “Mama…” She rubbed her own nipples slowly, looking down at Natasha between her thighs. Her heart fluttered, and her clit trembled a little. Natasha kissed and sucked on Wanda’s clit, happily massaging it with her tongue. Wanda squeezed her breasts and moaned out loudly, her voice jumping up an octave because she was so happy. She was smiling and gasping out as Natasha’s tongue worked magic on her body. Natasha sucked hard before kissing down Wanda's thigh.   
  


She smiled and licked her lips as she crawled on top of Wanda, “You are so sweet baby…”   
  


Wanda giggled, “Only because mommy spoils me...I love how you make me feel...aaaah…” Wanda decided to test her waters and slid one hand down to her clit to pleasure herself.   
  


Natasha stopped her, “No… you've had enough. Mommy wants you to spoil her.”   
  


Wanda asked, “What do you want your little girl to do?”   
  


Natasha said, “Massage me.” Wanda propped herself up on her elbows to reach Natasha, who was sitting on Wanda’s stomach. Wanda massaged her through her pants before unzipping and pulling at them to come down.   
  


Wanda gasped then smiled, “Mommy, you’re wearing a thong? You’re also making dessert for your princess?” Wanda gently pressed Natasha’s clit through the thong.   
  


Natasha moaned, “If you're good you can taste mommy… prove to me you're a good girl.” 

 

Wanda smiled and helped Natasha move over her, feeling her through the fabric before moving it to the side. Natasha opened her legs and got more turned on at the sight of Wanda moving under her and massaging her intimately. Wanda felt Natasha with her fingers, slowly feeling inside her womanhood and over her clit. She’d never taken anyone in her mouth before, but with her fingers crossed, she held onto Natasha’s hips and raised her mouth to kiss her clit.   
  


Natasha pet Wanda’s hair, “Ah~ good girl~ mmmm lick harder baby…” Wanda listened, dancing her tongue slowly around before taking her inside, nipping a little at first but then sucking hard. 

 

Natasha hissed, “Oh… honey~ don't bite there~ mmmm lick me~” Natasha grinded against Wanda’s face and held her head in place. Wanda moved her tongue and began licking her from clit to womanhood, giving her clit all the attention she could and smiling to herself internally as she could hear Natasha melting and moaning above her.   
  


Natasha pressed Wanda closer, “Baby! Oh! I'm gonna cum! Lap it all up!~” Wanda moved lower to lick up as Natasha arched and came with a loud moan. She look her time to take each bit in until Natasha was clean.   
  


Wanda pulled back afterwards, saying, “Mama, you’re so tasty…”   
  


Natasha smiled and pulled Wanda up, “Thank you sweetie. Are you ok to keep going? Mama wants to try a toy on you.”   
  


Wanda almost looked too happy, “More toys? What kind?”   
  


Natasha giggled, “Excited baby? Hold on. Mommy needs to get it.” Natasha left the bed and went to her drawer. She pulled off her clothes, putting on a strap on and lubed it up as Wanda watched.   
  


Wanda almost shuddered at first sight, but also felt excited, sitting up and asking, “Ooooh? What kind of game are we going to play with that, Mommy? Will we both feel good?”   
  


Natasha pushed Wanda's shoulders so she'd lay down, “Mama just wants to please you right now little one. Hold still.” Wanda moved her legs apart and held herself still, secretly wondering how something so long or big could possibly fit inside her. Natasha kissed Wanda and slowly pushed in. Wanda gasped and whined, biting her lip before she started getting a flashback of the times in her past when she was almost assaulted. Her heart raced for a moment and she squeezed her eyes shut before her brain reminded her...this was Natasha...Natasha would never hurt her like they had. She looked up at Natasha with glassy eyes and kissed her as hard as she could.   
  


Natasha kissed her, “Baby girl it's me. Shhhh mama is gonna make you feel good.” Wanda nodded and looked down, watching Natasha move into her. Natasha tilted her chin up, “Honey pie, look at me.”   
  


Wanda did and begged while she felt Natasha seat herself inside her, “Ah-Make me feel good, Mama…”   
  


Natasha kissed her and moved out and thrusted in, “I'll try baby girl.”   
  


Wanda gasped and moaned, “Ahh!! Ooh...oooh!! Y-Yes...mmm!!!! I-It..it feels...good...like you do, Mama-Aaaah~!”   
  


Natasha gently kept thrusting into her, “Baby, I love when you moan for me…” Wanda moaned out and rubbed her clit, whining and moving with Natasha as she moved in her princess area rhythmically.   
  


Natasha sucked on her neck, “Mmmm, come on honey… cum for me…”   
  


Wanda whined and tried, “I-I'm not...I'm not hard...enough...ngh! O-ooooh! M-my magic spot!” Natasha pinned her and tried her best to hit that spot with all her might over and over again.   
  


After a few thrusts Wanda almost screamed, “Ah-ah-ah...ah...I-I’m g-g...aaaaah! Ngh! I'm going to...going to cum….OOOOOH...MOMMY!!!”   
  


Natasha smiled and kissed her as she rode out Wanda's orgasm, “Good girl, you're so good~” Wanda moaned and whined as she came, a rush of relief and pleasure swept over her before she arched and fell onto the bed. Natasha stepped back, taking off the strap on and joining her in bed. Wanda quickly latched onto her and rubbed Natasha’s clit as they lay together. Natasha smiled and moaned. Wanda moved her hand and pleasured Natasha, then she moved their clits together.   
  


Natasha grinded hard and moaned, “Mmmm honey~ stay still~”   
  


Wanda panted, “N-No…I-I want...I want to feel good with Mommy…” She rocked their hips together so their bodies were intertwined and rubbing together.   
  


Natasha said, “Mmmmm baby just trust mommy and stay still.” Wanda rested her head in Natasha’s shoulder and followed her orders. Natasha held her and movedhard and fast against her as a reward.   
  


Wanda whined and held onto her, “M-Mommy- ...Natasha….ngh!!”   
  


Natasha moaned, “Oh baby! Ah!” It didn't take more than a few minutes before they were both wet messes lying besides one another. Natasha pet Wanda’s hair out her face, “I love you.”   
Wanda broke character and said, “Natasha...I love you...I don't want to be anywhere...but right here with you.”   
  


Natasha kissed her forehead, “You don't have to go anywhere Wanda. I'm right here for you.”   
  


Wanda looked her in the eye, asking, “...Promise?”   
  


Natasha said, “Of course. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.” Wanda kissed her and got comfortable to sleep. The pain could wait. The future could wait. Right now, it was just her and Natasha.


End file.
